Home From The Hamptons
by Guarding My Castle
Summary: Kate returns to work after their Hamptons getaway. Is she ready for the fallout of everyone knowing about her new boyfriend? Or do they even know? Maybe a new murder will take everyone's mind off Caskett.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. ABC owns Castle and all the other characters.**

**I wish this stuff would just go away and leave me alone.**

**I did just get one story cleared out from my head When this one appeared.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Detective Beckett is concerned about what will be waiting for her at work this Monday morning. She had just spent the previous 2 days with her new love at his mansion in the Hamptons. She can't call it just a home. It is way more than she ever thought it was. Honestly it was never fully and completely described to her other than a vague reference 3 years ago when Richard Castle was trying to get her to come stay with him for a long weekend. In describing his place away from the city he really only mentioned the secluded pool and suggested she might want to skinny dip. She was sure back then that his intentions were anything but pure.

It is amazing how a couple of years later things can and do change. How his intentions of just having a week end fling with his detective muse turned into true love. Her intentions of keeping him as far away from her heart as she could turned into her wanting him to be always by her side.

But with fear now in every strand of her being, she is readying herself for an onslaught at work from the other detectives. She is absolutely sure that her partner, detective Kevin Ryan has told the entire precinct that her and Castle have finally done what everyone thought had already been done years before. And that was to hook up. Of all things to blow their cover was a suspect in a murder case. After interviewing in the Hamptons police station, he gets interviewed again by Ryan and as Ryan tells it. "Told me everything he knows". And Beckett is aware that "Everything" includes the fact that she was there with Rick in the interrogation room. And by being there meant they were together as a couple.

Rick asked her if she wanted him to go in with her to the station to give moral support. She thought it might just make it worse. She figures that everyone knowing will be bad enough. But having him there, her new lover will just add fuel to the fire. So Castle agrees to wait the usual 30 to 45 minutes before arriving with her coffee. Kate tells Rick that if she is terminated for dating a co-worker, then this gives her time to clear out her desk and he can just pick her up. She says that if she is on the sidewalk outside the door carrying a box, he will know.

Detective Beckett walks up the steps of the station and opens the front door. As she walks in she is sure that every eye in the lobby is looking directly at her. Several officers in the lobby smile and wave as she steps toward the elevator. She notices Officer Hastings at the front desk is smiling from one ear to the other. As Beckett gets closer Hastings holds her hand up apparently offering a high five and says "Way to go Beckett!"

OH! NO! It is worse than Kate thought. It appears everyone including the patrol officers are in the know about her and Rick. Today is going to be totally humiliating. She lowers her head and directs herself to the elevator as fast as she can manage. She presses the button to call the elevator and it seems to be taking forever for the car to return to the ground floor. She can feel her face burning. She knows that she has got to be blushing so bright, they might mistake her for a red traffic signal right now.

The elevator bell rings and the doors finally open. She rushes in, turns and pushes the button for her floor and looks up to the crowd that has gathered in the lobby. They are all smiling and several are giving her thumbs up. After what seems like forever, the door closes and Beckett is finally alone. At least for a moment.

What is she going to say when she gets to her floor? What is she going to tell Esposito when he asks why she kept her mouth shut and not telling him? What is Lanie going to do to her for keeping the secret from her best friend? And especially, what is she going to say to Captain Gates when she asks about the improper relationship between her and Castle? Just when Kate thought it could not possibly get any worse. The elevator doors opened.

She comes face to face with the entire 12th precinct group of detectives standing, applauding. They have hung a banner over the hallway saying "Congratulations" They have put balloons all along the partition wall separating the hall from the desks in the bull pen. More balloons are on her desk and attached to her chair. There is a cake on her desk with "Way to Go Beckett".

Well so much for keeping her and Rick's relationship a secret like they wanted to.

So for the moment she can only smile and say thanks to everyone as they walk by and offer congratulations. Then she hears the voice that has been spreading fear since her stationing as captain of the station. "Detective Beckett, can I see you in my office for a moment?"

Kate swallows hard. She is positive that all the blood has now drained from her face. "Yes Sir!" she responds as she places her jacket on her chair back and starts to walk toward whatever fate that Gates has planned. Will it be suspension? Termination? Hopefully, the captain will only force Castle to no longer be allowed into the station to help. He of course will not be allowed to shadow Beckett anymore or go to any crime scene. Beckett can accept that, even though she won't like it. It is better than the other options.

She knows she will have to face the music and accept whatever the department wishes to dish out to her. She feels fairly lucky that she was able to take back her resignation earlier and go beck in. But she thinks this will not be nearly as nice an ending as the other.

Beckett enters the captain's office and closes the door. Captain Gates looks up at Beckett. Kate is never exactly sure how mad Gates is by simply looking at her eyes. The chief is very good at hiding how angry she is before releasing the barrage onto the guilty party.

"Detective. Are you aware of why you are in here?"

"UH! No sir, not totally, sir" Kate is going to try to play dumb. She does not know how much Ryan told everyone. She is not going to offer more fuel to whatever fire that is getting ready to be ignited.

"Well detective Beckett, you have achieved something that has to go down in the record books. It has not been done before. You surprised everyone here with your ability to….."

With those words, Beckett starts thinking of where she might try to go to work after today. She is positive that Gates is getting ready to tell her that since she has gone into this relationship with Castle that her chances of staying at the NYPD are nill. She needs to go to her desk, pack up, leave her badge and gun and never darken the door of the police department of this city again. As Kate's thoughts return to the conversation at hand, she hears.

"… and, Detective you have brought great honor to this precinct. And before the Mayor formally presents you with the plaque, I wanted to tell you, myself just how proud we all are of you. So, for your personal viewing, here is a copy of the letter going into your personnel file."

WAIT a minute. While Kate was thinking about her upcoming unemployment, she missed whatever Gates was saying. When she recovered, she saw a letter in her hand and the captain giving her a firm handshake and saying congratulations.

Beckett stuttered "Thank you sir, I don't, uh, I don't know what to say.

Gates responds "well, let's go back to work and do more of the same things that brought us here today"

After Beckett returns to her desk, she starts reading the letter in her hand. She is still shaking from the pure fear that had engulfed her. Trying to read, she sees something about 100% case closure and 6 months and something about promotion to sergeant.

As she tries to return her breathing to something near normal, she notices Castle has arrived with two cups of coffee. He sets one down on the desk and comments

"You look like you might need decaf today"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

He is unsure of what to say to Kate. She seems completely stressed out about whatever took place before he arrived. When he walked in downstairs, the desk sergeant told him how proud they all were about Beckett getting a commendation for case closure. Something about no other detective had ever achieved this honor. So when Rick arrived on the homicide floor, he was not surprised by all the fanfare he witnessed with the banners and balloons.

Then it struck him. He knew what the celebration was for when the elevator door opened. Kate did not. Both of them thought that Ryan had told everyone and that they all knew that Beckett and Castle are officially a couple. Then for her to see all the banners and balloons, she had to figure that the co workers were making a big deal over it and ragging her. Oh! He feels sorry for her right now. What must have gone thru her head before she was told about the commendation being awarded to her.

When Castle sits down next to his muse, and now secret girlfriend, and love of his life. She seems in another world at the moment. "Hey"

Kate looks up "Hey"

"Congratulations. I heard you got some really great news from downtown"

"Yeah" Kate answers somewhat contrite

Beckett hands the letter to Castle. He reads where it says she is being given special recognition for 100% case closure and that the chief would like her to test to move up to sergeant. The mayor is giving her a plaque to post showing everyone what a great job she is doing.

"So?" Rick looks up from the letter "Why do you seem so down? This is a fantastic honor and you deserve it."

"Rick, I know that a large part of the reason I have been able to close so many cases is you! Your wild theories. Off the wall thinking. You are always outside the box in your helping. You deserve this as much as I do"

"No I don't. You are the detective, I am just a writer who needed a muse. If I somehow helped my muse accomplish something, then so be it. Anyway, I am the lucky one because" then in a whisper "I happened to fall in love with my muse"

He looks at her and she returns the look with those eyes of hers that have had him melting for the last four years. There is no doubt why he has fallen so hard for her. Those beautiful eyes are something he will never get too much of.

They both break their gaze with a jolt when they hear Esposito "Hey, is everything ok?"

Castle and Beckett both turn to him and at the same instant say "Yes" just like they have rehearsed it. Well maybe they have had a lot of practice over the last four years.

Beckett speaks up "Hey, Javi, what's going on?"

"Oh, Ryan and I just came from One Police Plaza. We were asked to come down to make sure a couple of case files were complete before they went to the DA. And by the way, congratulations on the commendation"

"Thanks, but you and Ryan deserve it as much as I do. We are partners"

Esposito laughs and says "speaking of partners, when are you going to introduce your partners to you new boyfriend, or do we have to hunt him down like a criminal?"

"Come on Javi, can I have a little privacy in my personal life?"

"Yeah, but we are still looking out for you."

At that moment the phone rings. Kate picks up "Beckett. OK where? What happened? You are kidding? Really? OK! On our way"

Beckett gets up grabs her coat, "let's go earn our pay. We have a victim over at Jones Fabricators. He has been crushed"

Esposito looks at Beckett. "Crushed? What happened? Did he get run over?"

"No! More like he was put in a drop hammer and smashed flat. Flat as a pancake"

Rick suddenly turns pale. Pancake? Like as in "Thanks for last night pancakes?"

Beckett and Castle enter the elevator and head down to the garage to get her cruiser. When the doors close, Castle takes Kate's hand and pulls her into his arms. He places a firm yet at the same time soft gentle kiss on her lips. "Congratulations. This will have to do until I can give you a more appropriate reward later."

Kate smiles and says "thanks I am looking forward to that reward"

Castle pulls away when he feels the elevator stop at the basement level. The couple get into her car and out into city traffic.

Late morning traffic is not near as bad as it will be around noon and later into the day. It still takes 30 minutes to reach the manufacturing facility and park. Castle uses this driving time to his advantage by taking hold of Kate's hand and holding it for the entire ride. He thinks he will enjoy the slow traffic from now on. He cannot get enough of just being able to touch Kate. For the last four years they just talked about the case or rode in silence during these rides. Now they were much more enjoyable. He also used this time to just look at her. Every time she looked toward the passenger side she saw him smiling back. Wow, how things have changed. Before, she could not stand him sitting over there just staring at her. Now she kind of likes him doing it.

When they arrive, Beckett has to disengage herself from Castle's grip. She is enjoying the touch every bit as much as he is, but they still have to keep some semblance of separation or else face the possibility of not being able to continue their working relationship.

They exit the cruiser and walk toward the officer posted at the front door. After signing into the crime scene they ask where the body is located. The officer directs them toward the crowd gathered around a large green machine on the far side of the building. As they approach, they see Dr. Parish, notebook in hand jotting down information about the scene. The crime scene unit is photographing the machine, the floor, the wall, and even the ceiling.

"Hey, Lanie. What do you have?"

"Well, I think it is a white person. From the clothes, I assume a male. No idea on age. No idea on hair color. No idea on eye color. No idea on weight. No idea on height"

"Wow, what do you know?"

"He's dead"

Beckett looks at the victim and then understands why Lanie is so vague. The person is literally flat. Just like she was told.

"Who puts someone in a drop hammer and smashes them completely flat?"

Castle looks at the Beckett "What is a drop hammer?"

"That is a machine that is used to form metal parts for cars, boats, airplanes or any large metal panel type part. The metal is inserted between two dies. The lower die is fixed and the upper is attached to a moving hammer and the machine drops the hammer and the part is formed. In this case the victim was de formed.

Castle looks around. "So they already picked up the body?"

Lanie points toward the floor. There is what appears to be clothing surrounded by a large amount of blood

"The mess you see here is the body"

For an experienced mystery writer, Richard Castle suddenly turns pale. He turns to run toward the nearest exit. It appears he will be throwing up before he can get away from what's left of the victim. That just ruined his desires toward morning after pancakes ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Richard Castle is standing outside the building. He is glad the day is cool. He has leaned his head onto the outside brick wall beside the exit door. This cool concrete against his skin helps his stomach to settle a little. He was able to leave the building before he hurled everything from his stomach onto the ground. He can honestly say that he has never had an experience anywhere close to what happened inside there today.

How does one human do such a ghastly thing to another human? Surely Beckett and the rest of the team have not seen anything like this before either. Or maybe they have? Is that why they did not react the way Castle did? He honestly hopes he never ever sees anything even remotely close to this again.

After he regains his legs, he straightens up and walks back into the shop area. The team has moved a little away from the machine that caused all the damage. When Castle approaches, Esposito sees him "are you ok bro?"

"Yeah, I think so. I have never in my life thought about something like that, let alone actually looked on a person so totally….. Uh…"

"Flat" Javi replies

"Well. I don't think I would have been so bluntly honest in my description, but yeah, Flat"

Beckett also looks a little pale "OK guys, lets go over here and discuss where we are and what we have" pointing toward the work table several feet from the offending machine.

Ryan walks up about that time looking at his notebook "I just spoke to the plant manager. This machine was scheduled to be out of service for routine overhaul this week. The maintenance crew came over about 8:45 and first noticed the blood everywhere. They thought it was hydraulic fluid that might have leaked out. So they called the spill team to come for cleanup since this is one of those things that has to be handled properly. They are the ones who determined it was not hydraulic fluid. They weren't sure what it was until they saw the clothes on the floor and realized that it might be blood. They called 911 to get the police."

Beckett asks "so the first officers on scene decided it was a body?"

"No actually the paramedics arrived first. The 911 dispatcher decided it was a medical emergency and sent the fire department."

Beckett responds "so where are they?"

Ryan laughed "they got sick and left. So did the first officers on the scene. I hear you didn't do too well yourself, Castle?"

Castle was still very pale and a little weak in the knees. "So true, Ryan. Did you look at what's left of the victim?"

"Yeah. Not a pretty picture"

Beckett looks at the rest of the team "OK guys, what do we know so far? Do we even have an idea on a name? Is anyone missing here?"

Ryan checks his notes. "No. all the employees are accounted for. The shop personnel are all clocked in and the front office is fully manned including the three owners." Two Jones brothers and one sister"

Beckett looks toward Ryan "three siblings?"

"Yeah, their grandfather Robert, founded the company 50 years ago. He passed the business to his son Robert junior before he retired. Then the son retired just last year and passed the business to his three kids. Bobby, Gene, and the daughter Janice. Bobby sells, Gene manages the shop and Janice manages the office. What all the employees say is these three are a tight knit group. Everyone I interviewed loves working here and enjoys working for the three of them. Everyone says they get along. No fights, no arguments, nothing out of the ordinary"

"So everyone who should be in the building is here or accounted for?"

Ryan answers "no employee is missing. And no one recognizes the description on the clothes."

Beckett tells the guys to finish interviewing everyone, gather everything they can and head back for the station. She tells the uniforms to canvas the neighborhood and see if anyone has seen or heard anything. Surely somebody heard screams or the noise or saw a vehicle. Anything.

Back in the cruiser, Beckett looks over to Castle "Are you ok Rick? I know this was way outside the box on gruesome."

"Wow! I never even dreamed up a murder like that. How do you take someone and put them in a machine like that and just let them get…. Ewe. I can't even think about doing that to someone. How did you even look at this?"

When I was in patrol, I was dispatched to an accident scene where the victim was accidentally run over by an asphalt roller. You know the machine with the giant steel wheels used to flatten asphalt during paving. In this case it was an accident, not murder, but the results were the same. The man was flat."

"OK Kate, no more details are needed. I just got my stomach back to normal"

Beckett starts the car and heads back to the station. Just like the trip to the crime scene, Castle uses this moment to take Kate's hand and hold her until they get to the garage. On the trip back, his mind plays back all the times he wished he could do this. Just something as simple as touch her. This makes everything ok for him. He just has to make sure he can do this for the rest of their lives. He wants to be her one and done.

When they arrive on back at the station, the desk sergeant tells Castle that Captain Gates is looking for him and would like to see him immediately upon his arrival. Castle asks if she seemed mad or what. The response was, "who really knows about the captain. She always seems mad"

They walk up to Beckett's desk. Kate puts her coat over the back and asks Rick if he wants her to come with him. He tells her no. He will try to get out of the boss's office with only superficial wounds. They both laugh as he walks toward the door. He knocks. Gates looks up and without a smile waves Castle to enter.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, Mr. Castle. Before you leave today, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Certainly, what is it?" Castle responded not knowing what the captain could possibly have on her mind.

Gates reaches under her desk and produces three of Castle's books. The first three of the Nikki Heat series. He knew she had read the last book of the series and said that she loved it. She also said that she had ordered the rest of them. I guess they arrived.

"Could you autograph these for me? I really appreciate this. I understand better now how you have been able to stay on the good side of the mayor and Chief of Police. These books have really painted the department in a good light"

"Well certainly, I will be happy to do that for you. These are for you, right? I mean you want them to Victoria Gates, correct? Not for someone else?"

"Yes, Yes of course"

"I am so glad you like them. They are a direct result of my being able to work with your fine detectives and all the great stories they have been able to help me create. Any good storytelling has come as a direct result of them and what I learned from being around them. They were my inspiration"

Castle gets his pen out and signs each book. He places a slightly different comment onto the cover page of each. He hands the personally autographed books back to the captain and turns to exit the office.

"Mr. Castle, thank you again for writing these"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Castle walks back to Beckett's desk. She has already begun her murder board. Her time line starts Friday at 5:00pm when the plant closed for the weekend and ends at 7:00 AM when the first employees arrived at the shop. Somewhere in between these two times, the murder occurred.

Kate looks over to Rick "What did Gates want?"

"Oh, she got her copies of the first three Nikki Heat books and wanted them signed. That's all"

"Oh. OK. It's a fact. We have another confirmed Richard Castle fan in the precinct?"

"Oh so you admit you are a fan?"

Kate smiles at Rick then whispers "I think I have already proven I am a giant Richard Castle fan girl"

Castle raises his eyebrows at Kate and smiles "yes, your fan girl credentials are confirmed many times over."

Beckett breaks the love eyeballs "So, how's the stomach? Ready for some spicy Thai food for lunch?"

"Thanks Kate. That just took care of me not wanting to eat again, ever. No. I think I can wait until tonight to eat. Probably something very bland as a mater of fact. Any new information on the case?"

"Nothing yet. The boys haven't got back from the canvass. When they do, we can start."

Beckett sits on the edge of the desk and looks at the blank board. "Castle, can you think of anything that would make anyone do something so heinous?"

"No. This is just way beyond anything my sick mind has ever dreamed up. What would cause someone to put another person inside a machine that would destroy every bone, muscle, tendon and connecting fiber in the body? You know, they probably had to start on the hands or feet. That means that the person was probably still alive for a time before they died. In fact the smashing of the limbs probably prevented excessive blood loss. This person may have survived in horrific pain for an extended period of time before they actually died. How gruesome is this guy?"

Beckett's phone rings. Caller id says 'Lanie'. "Hey Lanie, you got something? OK. OK. Thanks. Let me know when you have more details. Thanks."

Castle looks at Beckett "She have anything?"

"Just preliminary DNA. It is a white male. That's all for now"

The elevator bell rings and Ryan and Esposito exit to the floor.

Ryan opens his notebook "uniforms canvassed 2 blocks around. No one heard anything. But this is an industrial area. If this happened over the weekend, no one was around, so I'm not really surprised."

Esposito looks over his notes "everyone in the company is in shock that this happened at all. No one I talked to has even a minor grudge against a co worker and none of them claims to have seen any disputes between anyone in the company and any outside contacts. The warehouse manager said the only problems he knew about were outside in the alley about a week ago. It looked like two men arguing over something. They were in each other's face and yelling, but he did not recognize either man. He couldn't hear what the fight was about, so he put it all out of his mind."

Beckett looks over her notes. "Hey, did we get the clothes from the remains?" Her use of the term 'remains' was different. She usually said 'body'. There really was not even a body to deal with.

"The remains went to the morgue along with whatever clothes were there were" Esposito noted

Beckett gets up "You guys start looking up missing persons reports for a white male. Missing between Friday night and Monday morning. Castle and I are going to go see Lanie. Right now, that is all we have until the DNA is returned"

As Beckett and Castle enter the elevator, Esposito looks over to Ryan "I still want to know who Beckett is seeing. Do you have any idea?"

"Javi, why don't we leave the girl alone? You know, after all she has been through, losing her mother, getting shot in the chest and almost dying, her PTSD, and then getting thrown off a building, watching Maddox and the evidence get blown up and then finally confronting her mother's killer, she deserves some happiness. And I for one am willing for her to be happy without getting in her way"

"Oh! OK Kevin. But whoever he is, he better not ever hurt her or he will come face to face with this former Special Forces." Pointing at himself

"You know what Javi? I'll bet he already knows that she has a dad and two partners who will make sure he always treats her like a queen" Ryan deliberately left Castle out of the list thinking the Esposito just might pick up on that small detail. After all, Esposito was the first one who noticed how jealous Castle became when he even saw Beckett with another man.

Kevin Ryan smiles as he turns away knowing that Richard Castle will in fact treat her better than a queen and would give his own life to protect Katherine Beckett and never let anything bad happen to her. EVER


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

As Beckett and Castle are back on the road again, he decides to use this alone time for some more serious talking about their relationship. Since these two met, they have spoken to one another in code, subtext, and innuendo. Before the last two months, never speaking directly about how they felt toward each other. Things might have gone a little smoother over the last 4 years if these two had been more open with each other concerning their feelings. But in spite of all their personal issues and their inability to tell the other one how they felt, they finally made that connection.

"Kate, did you really enjoy the weekend?"

The beginnings of a smile appear on Beckett's lips and she answers in her best breathy bedroom voice "yes, very much. At least after the murder was solved and we got back to doing our researching for that new Hamptons Heat book."

"Well, we will definitely have to go back and do more research. But I think this time we will not even leave the house. If someone gets killed, even on my front porch, we will just ignore it. We can stay in bed all weekend, doing our research. Will that make up for the last one?"

Kate laughs out loud "yes, I think that will do quite nicely"

"I have been wondering about one thing though. From our conversation with Ryan, he indicated that Lerner told him everything he knew. I was thinking he was referring to us. Has Kevin indicated that he knows about us being together or are we just being paranoid?"

"I'm not real sure. Nothing has been said by anyone at all. I do wonder if Lerner really said anything about me when we were in interrogation with him. Maybe Lerner didn't put any importance to my presence. He may have thought I just belonged there.

"Maybe so." Castle sits looking out the window for a moment. "You know Kate, I am enjoying our secret. A lot. It sort of makes you feel like you're doing something illegal, exciting, or fattning"

"Yeah! I'm afraid though when it all comes out, we are going to have three good friends who will be super mad at you and me. They might just disown us"

Castle smiles "yeah, you're right. We might just need to go ahead and let them in on our secret. How about after this case, we take them all somewhere and fess up to them?"

Kate looks pensive for a moment "OK. Let's arrange for a dinner somewhere nice. I would hate to be shot by my co workers. I don't think they will do it in public."

"Wait, I have a better idea. Let's invite them up to our place in The Hamptons next weekend. That way we will kill two birds with one stone. We get to spend another weekend together and we will tell everyone"

"Perfect. That's great. I will let them think I am going to introduce my new boyfriend to them. That will shut Javi up, at lease for the moment"

"Right! Surely he wouldn't hurt me at my own place. Would He?"

"Probably not" Beckett pulls her cruiser into the morgue lot. She parks in a space designated for police.

Inside the duo enter the autopsy room and call out for Lanie.

Castle is not sure if he really wants to go anywhere near the tables. He is not comfortable about what he may see.

Dr. Parish answers from the last exam table. "Over here you two"

Castle and Beckett walk across the room. Lanie is writing up her report. The table is empty so Castle feels much better.

Beckett asks "So, do you have any new information on our victim?"

"Yes, I do, but first I wanted to congratulate you on your commendation. You deserve it."

"Thanks Lanie, but you know the entire team should be getting the award. Everyone worked as a team including you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But thanks anyway. So I have a question first. How was the weekend in the Hamptons?"

Beckett looks panicked but then Castle answers "Oh, great. I got a lot of work done and I came up with a wonderful idea for a new story based on the police chief and his officers…"

Lanie is looking directly at Beckett. "No Castle! I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to my girl, Kate, how was your weekend in the Hamptons?"

Kate Beckett turns a vivid shade of crimson. "Uh!, excuse me?"

"Don't 'excuse me', Katherine Beckett. I have known ever since you came back from your suspension that you two had finally knocked that wall down between you. I hope the crash was loud enough to register as an earthquake all around the world. Kate I can see the change in your face, your posture, your smile, the way you stand. Everything about you is different. The way you two act around each other. For Pete's sake, it took four years. It better have been historic"

Kate and Rick look at each other. After a short pause, Kate reaches over and takes Rick's hand. "Lanie, I'm sorry. We were trying to keep it a secret. At least for a little while. You know Gates will throw Castle to the curb if she finds out."

"Well. She will not hear it from me and I will make sure Javi keeps his mouth shut as well"

Beckett asks "does Ryan know?"

"I'm not positive. I think he suspects, but he is keeping it close to the vest right now"

"Esposito is acting like he doesn't know" Castle comments "he keeps asking Kate about who is the boyfriend. These two have known for years how I felt about Kate, so why ask about a boyfriend around me?"

"I'll find out tonight. We are having diner. I'll see if I can get him to admit to what he does or does not know."

Kate stops her, "OK. So, getting back to the case. What do we know so far?"

Referring to her notes, Lanie starts "DNA appears to be a white male, probably brown hair, blue eyes. Fair complexion. No drugs or alcohol found in the uh! Remains. You know it's hard to deal with so little in the way of body parts?"

"How about clothes? I know there were clothes"

Lanie goes to the desk and brings an evidence bag out and hands it over to the detective. "this is what we have. The majority of material was intermixed very well with the remains. So it was difficult to really get anything usable. There appears to be a manufacturer label inside the pants and what is left of a shirt. It is amazing how much damage that machine did to the victim."

Dr. Parish tells Beckett that she will transfer the evidence to the forensics lab and they will get back to her with any information as soon as they can.

Outside the lab, Castle and Beckett start their usual banter about evidence and motives. Was this a ritual killing? Was it a mob hit? Was it a business dispute? Was it a crime of passion, like two lovers get into an argument?

"Oh! Wait" Castle says"Kate, if you ever get really mad at me promise to use your gun and not put me in a drop hammer"

Beckett puts on her best cheeky grin. "I'll have to think about that one"

On the trip back to the precinct, they revisit the weekend plans. Castle begins "I think we will still invite everyone to our place in the Hamptons and make it a couple's weekend and relax. After all, you and I really didn't get to relax, listen to the ocean, shop and generally, do nothing. So why don't we plan to do that, OK?"

"Sure, I would like that a lot. But Rick I have a question. You have referred to the Hamptons as 'our place' twice now."

"Right! I guess because you have become such a part of my life now. I think of it as 'our place'. Not just 'my place'. I am yours now, Kate. All of me. Including my homes and family. Please don't be afraid about how I feel about you. OK?"

Kate Beckett is understanding more and more how real love feels. She likes it better each passing day.

As they pull into the station's garage, Beckett's cell phone rings. It's Ryan "Hey Beckett, I found something in the missing persons reports"

"We are in the garage, we will be up there in two minutes"

The crime fighting duo park and go up in the elevator. On the homicide floor, they come face to face with Kevin "Hey, what do you have?"

"A missing persons report filed this morning may be our victim. He may be Jason Dunlop from Albuquerque. He sells heavy shop machinery for metal shops, like Jones Fabricating. He is here in town marketing a new computerized system to automate the manufacturing process."

"Who filed the report?"

"His wife. She is traveling with him. The clothing description matches the victim's. He went missing Friday, but because his was an adult, we can't consider them missing for 72 hours. She last saw him Friday morning at breakfast in their hotel"

"OK, Ryan, you and Javi go to the hotel and get something to use to match DNA. Hair brush, toothbrush. Anything"

"On our way" Ryan and Esposito head toward the elevator.

Castle sits down in the chair beside Beckett's desk and stares off into the distance. She looks over at Castle "what are you thinking? The wife was involved?"

"No! How will the boys tell her what has happened to her husband? How do you tell someone that there is not even enough of their loved on to bury? I do not envy what they are doing right now"

Beckett's face turns sullen as she starts thinking about how she would feel right now if someone came to her and told her that Rick had been killed in this manor and there was nothing left to bury. She would want to at least look at his face one last time. How many times had she thought about the "what if" scenarios that filled her life at work everyday. What if you had a giant fight with your loved one? Then something terrible happened and you never got to tell them you were sorry, or I love you. They were taken from you before you were able to make it up to them. Or even worse. "What if" something happened to either her or Castle before she and Rick had finally torn down all the barriers between them. Leaving the other in an empty place.

Kate Beckett looks over to Rick Castle and whispers under her breath, not quite loud enough for Castle to hear "I Love You, Rick"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Ryan and Esposito head over to the address of the hotel on the missing person report. It is not the best hotel in New York, but it is not on the low end either. It is the type you wouldn't mind staying with your family. But you might also just stop there for a little afternoon delight.

When they knock on the door, they think they hear a little shuffling before a woman's voice answers "Who is it?"

"NYPD" Ryan speaks up. After a little bit more rustling sound, a woman opens the door part way and looks out. The two detectives show their badges. The woman replies"give me a minute to put something on" and she closes the door. A minute later the door opens completely and she invites them in. She is wearing a bathrobe and is barefooted. The two find it a little odd that she is not dressed at this time of the day. She is an attractive woman in her early 40's slender, around 5 feet tall. Light brown shoulder length hair

"Mrs. Dunlap, I am Detective Esposito and this is Detective Ryan. We are here about the missing person's report you filed earlier today."

Peggy Dunlap looks nervous as Esposito continues "we need to get a little more information about your husband. Will you describe him for me, please?"

"I gave that information to the officer who took my report"

"Yes, we don't have that detail here"

"OK, well he is 5 foot 10. Dark brown short hair, blue eyes.

"Mrs. Dunlap, "I am afraid we may have some bad news for you. We have found some remains that may be of your husband"

Mrs. Dunlap sits down on the bed hard and takes in a large gasp of air.

"Wha…what happened to him?"

"We believe he was murdered. But first we need to verify that the remains we found were his. We need to get his hair brush or comb or toothbrush. Something to get DNA"

While still looking down, she asks "can't I give you a photograph and for you to compare?"

"Ryan answers "actually no. We do need DNA to compare. The facial recognition will not be adequate."

"Oh, OK" she replies and stands up and goes into the bathroom. She returns with a hair brush and a toothbrush "Will these do?" she asks

"Yes, this will do very nicely" Esposito takes the items and places them into individual evidence bags.

Ryan begins asking for more information "Mrs. Dunlap, what was your husband doing here in the city?

"He sells machinery for metal fabricating. You know shears, metal benders, and drop hammers. That type of thing."

"OK" Ryan glances toward Esposito with a knowing look.

"Do you know who he was calling on while he was here?"

"She answers "No, not specifically. He had his appointment book with him when he left Friday. He was very old fashioned about that. He still kept his appointments in a daily diary. Did you find his car? It would be in there"

Esposito responds "No. Did you drive here or is it a rental"

"We flew and he rented a car at A Best Compact Car Rental at the airport"

After they get contact information on Mrs. Dunlap, they thank her and tell her that they will be contacting her very soon. They ask if there is anyone in the New York area to contact who might come and stay with her? She tells them no, that all of the family is out west. Ryan asks if she would like them to call victim support services to come by. She tells him no, but thanks him anyway. She tells them she will call their son back in New Mexico and see if he will come there. They tell her to please not leave town until they know some details or if they need to get something else from her.

They get back into their cruiser and while Esposito is making notes on the evidence bags, he questions Ryan "did you notice the commotion that seemed to be happening? She acted like she was not alone in that room."

"Yeah! I think that there was someone in the bathrooms while we were there. And why would she not be dressed at 4:00 in the afternoon? It was too early to be getting ready to go out for dinner."

"We might see if we can get an ok to set up a stakeout on her and see if she really is alone or she has a guest visitor"

"Great. Let's get these over to medical examiner's office and let her get started in the DNA

Esposito looks at the time. It is almost 5:00 "Lets do it in the morning. Lanie will probably be gone by the time we get there."

Ryan agrees and the pair head for the station. Once there, Esposito books the evidence in. He looks around for Beckett, but she has evidently left for the day. Ryan tells Esposito that he will call to get someone to sit on the wife. Esposito thanks Ryan, grabs his coat and tells him good night and walks down the stairs. He is heading out to a hot date with his favorite medical examiner.

Ryan spends a minute clearing his desk and goes toward the elevator. When the elevator door opens he comes face to face with the well known mystery writer. "Hey Castle what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just came up to talk to you a minute. Are you heading anywhere special right now?"

"No, just thought I might grab something to eat and then head home. Jenny is out playing games with some of her girlfriends. What do you have on your mind?"

"I need to talk to you. Can I join you?"

"Sure. The Old Haunt?"

"Fine, I'm buying"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

As Castle and Ryan walk into The Old Haunt, Castle waves at Jake, the bartender. He acknowledges that the two are going toward the back where a table is always kept open for him if he wants to come in. Since Castle bought the place, he made some changes that really brought the popularity of the establishment up by several degrees. He added an early evening light supper buffet.

Castle had hired a cook who had some personal recipes from his home down south. During week nights, they served popular fare such as hot wings along with fresh vegetables. Rounding out the selections with finger sandwiches. Chips and dips. These were always popular. On week ends he added boiled peel and eat shrimp and crawfish or what were better known in some circles as 'mud bugs'. Castle still could not quite get used to eating some creature that grew in dirty creek water. He is also considering adding other items in rotation like some southern selections like tacos and smoked short ribs. But some of these items are more expensive or are not as easily prepared. He still enjoys knowing that he is drawing in a good evening crowd to his place and keeping it operating in the black.

Castle and Ryan load their plates and head back toward their table. Ryan had not had the buffet here before. He commented on how good the wings were. They were not too hot, but there was a selection of other, hotter sauces available to "kick it up a notch" if you were so inclined.

Castle had taken a couple of sandwiches and had finished the first one when he turned to Ryan "Kevin, I need to talk to you about something"

"OK. If this has to do with what Leaner said to me in interrogation. The answer is Yes! He did tell me he knew everything about the drugs and told me EVERYTHING about the interrogation with the two consultants, you and your girlfriend. I just had to figure out who your girlfriend was since when you left for the Hamptons, you were alone. He finally remembered her name was Kate."

"So, everyone knows about me and Beckett?"

"No. I have said nothing to anyone and as long as no one reviews the tape of the interrogation, no one else will know about Beckett being with you that weekend, and by the way. It's About TIME you two got this going."

"Thanks Ryan. You don't know how much this means to Kate and I. We have been trying to keep this under wraps ever since we got together. It has kind of been nice keeping this our little secret."

"Not a problem bro. But do you mind me asking. How did this all come about. I know the day she went after Maddox she was mad at you and said you were off the team. We all thought you were gone completely. Then the next day after she was suspended, I find you at her apartment. That is why I questioned you were there."

"Well, we did have a rather large blowup the day she went after Maddox. I told her the story of Smith and my part in trying to protect her. At that time, she did not take it too well. It was not pretty. I told her I was done with her."

"Oh Wow. That must have hurt."

"It was hard walking away from four years of my life and a woman you love." Castle seems to be contemplating on his history with Kate, "Yeah, Ryan, I was totally devastated. I figured I just wasted those years trying to get into Kate's heart. After so many bimbos and worthless girlfriends, I meet Kate and I am a goner. In the beginning, I will admit I just wanted to get into her pants. She shut me down without blinking. Then I suddenly found myself actually falling in love with her. All of her. Not just her body but I really wanted her heart as well. You know for a while I didn't think she would ever be interested in me that way, but I just couldn't just walk away from her. She had become too important to me."

"Hey Castle. Why are you telling me all this personal stuff?"

"You know Kevin, you and Esposito are the best friends I have ever had. I think of you like you are two brothers I never had and even my best buds.

So, is this the only reason you wanted to talk was to find out if I knew and who else is in the know?"

"Actually, no. When you and Jenny got married, I saw something I wanted also. I actually was talking to Kate while waiting for your wedding to start. I said I envied you. She said that maybe the third time's the charm. Meaning my third marriage will be it for me."

Castle takes a deep breath "Kevin, I want Kate to be my charm. The problem is" he pauses a brief moment. "Can she trust me? I know she thinks about my history sometimes. How could it not cross her mind? That would have to be scary for her. She must wonder if she would be just another in the 'club' of ex-wives. I don't want her to feel that way. You have known Kate longer than me and better than anyone else. Can you tell anything that will help me?"

"Beckett has definitely changed since she met you. At first she was irritated by you being around. Then things changed. You two seemed to be good for each other, but you know she was still dating and so were you. But I saw each of you jealous every time the other went out on a date. It was crazy watching two people so taken by each other avoiding the obvious. Then, finally, the two of you got together. She has a light in her eyes that I have never seen before. Knowing now about the two of you, I know where that light is coming from. I think she is definitely 100% prime time in love with you, man"

Castle can't help but smile at Ryan's observations. "I can tell you that feeling is mutual. I have not felt this way about another woman ever before. I guess maybe I am smitten. In fact I know I am smitten. That woman has taken my heart places I did not know existed."

"So, Castle, where do you two go from here?"

"Kevin I want what you and Jenny have. I want to marry Kate, but I am going to have to go slow. I can't scare her off. I don't want her to run away. I worked too hard to catch her."

"You know you may have just chased her until she caught you"

"Funny, Kevin, funny"

These two finish their meals, talk sports and other unimportant issues.

By 9:00 pm they are both ready to leave and head for their respective homes. Kevin heads back to his lovely Jenny.

Richard Castle grabs his cell phone and calls his lovely Kate to talk to her while he rides a cab to his loft.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Tuesday morning bright and early Kate Beckett enters the 12th precinct and heads to her desk ready to tackle the "Flat victim in Flatbush" case. This is the name the newspapers gave the victim. Her two partners have not arrived yet, nor has her other partner, the one she really wants to see the most. It has only been two days without waking up beside him and she misses him badly.

The elevator bell rings and all three of the men exit together. Castle has, of course, two cups of steaming coffee. On for her and one almost finished cup for himself

"Good morning detective" Castle says in a sing song

Beckett smiles back and says "Thanks" as her fingers linger on his for a moment before he releases the cup to her. If he could only tell her how much he missed waking up with her these last two days. He wants to bend down and give her a kiss so badly. But before he shows just a little too much affection he speaks up "Well, anything new on our victim?"

Beckett picks up a folder on her desk. "CSU sent this over before I got here this morning. I have not had a chance to read it yet. Let's see. The report says there is no indication of a break-in at the plant. There was a void on the floor where the killer stood while running the victim thru the machine. Blood splatter is present on the floor, walls even the ceiling. This killing was personal. The victim and killer had to have had some type of relationship. Business conflict, personal conflict. Something made this a crime of passion."

Castle is looking at the murder board "You said that there is a void in the blood splatter. This much splatter, the killer had to be covered. I mean this was a messy killing. The killer had to be totally covered in the victim's blood. How do you walk around with that much blood and not be noticed?"

Beckett looks on the report "The reporting party also states that there is a set of coveralls and a safety face mask missing along with a pair work gloves. The killer must have worn these and then disposed of them. Hey Ryan, Esposito did uniforms check dumpsters for anything unusual?"

Esposito says "Yeah, they searched dumpsters for two blocks around and found nothing."

OK. Lets go back to the crime scene and start interviewing each employee and see what we come up with. Also, let's get CSU over there to collect DNA samples from all the employees. This way when we do find something we can eliminate the workers"

Esposito states "We have to stop by the crime lab and drop off the hair and tooth brushes the victim's wife gave us. We will get them over to the company to start the DNA. We will be shortly behind you"

Beckett grabs her jacket, and her and Castle head for the door.

Esposito looks at the duo then turns to Ryan. He points toward Beckett and Castle "you know I am starting to wonder about those two"

"What do you mean?" Ryan responds.

"Beckett seems to be awfully close to writer boy here for a woman who has another guy on the line out there somewhere. I had not considered the possibility that maybe he is the one making her happy. What do you think?"

Heading toward the elevator Ryan answers

"Well, you know it is a possibility. Why don't you just ask her?"

"I might just do that. But I need to be careful because if it turns out to be true, then we have to keep it on the down low to keep Iron Gates off the scent. We can't have her send Castle away. He is actually a lot of help around here. In fact I think he may be the main reason Beckett got that award. He is always helping on these cases. You know what? I'll bet it is Castle keeping our girl happy. Man! I didn't see that one coming."

Ryan looks toward the captain's office "Hey, Javi, speaking of Gates. I noticed earlier she is reading one of Castle's books and taking notes. It looks like "'Heat Wave'. I noticed she was referring to her computer every once and a while then back to the book. I wonder what she has on her mind?"

"Maybe she is planning to write her own book and is using Castle's as inspiration."

The two detectives step into the elevator. The doors close and they head for the garage and out to their cruiser. Once on the road, Esposito turns and asks Ryan. "You know something about Beckett don't you?"

Ryan pauses for a minute planning his answer to try to not create more issues between the pair. "The morning after her suspension, I went to Beckett's apartment with some photographs for her to look over and found Castle was there. There was a delay between the time I knocked and when she finally opened the door. I don't know what they were doing. But I know they were acting nervous. There wasn't enough of a delay that I thought they were caught doing anything. But I did wonder why he was there. After all, they evidently had a fight the day before. But the morning I was there they both had smiles on their faces and honestly, thinking back, she had a gleam in her eyes whenever she looked at him."

"OK when we get to Lanie's office, I am going to ask her. If anyone knows if Beckett and Castle have connected, it will be her. Those two women can't hide anything from each other."

When they get to the ME's office, Lanie is out on a case across town and won't be back for several hours. Esposito books the evidence into the crime lab then asks CSU to go to the plant to collect the DNA. The two detectives head back out to the crime scene.

Upon arrival at the fabricator they see that Beckett and Castle are already in the conference room talking to the three siblings. Ryan steps in and asks where they need to start. Beckett tells them to start with the shop foreman and work their way to the last person.

In the conference room Beckett has started with the usual questions. Since they now know who the victim was, they start with "Did you know the victim? His name was Jason Dunlap" Yes. "Did you have a business relationship with the victim?" Yes "What was this business relationship?"

Gene, the brother that manages the shop says "we have bought a lot of equipment from Jason. Wow! He's the one killed? That's terrible. I really liked him. He came by last week." Looking to his siblings "wasn't it like Tuesday or Wednesday? He brought by a brochure on the new computerized mill. It is designed to save thousands of hours in product fabricating. I was seriously thinking about budgeting one for next year. These are very expensive, but we can save a lot of money and build more products with less direct labor cost. Therefore better profits"

Beckett's phone rings. Caller Id shows it is another officer in the precinct. "Beckett! OK! Got it." After she hangs up, she turns to Castle and in a much lowered voice "that was the stakeout team on the victim's wife. She did have a visitor yesterday and he spent the night last night. He just left about 15 minutes ago.

Castle responds "So much for the grieving widow."

"They ran the license plate number and you will not believe who the car is registered to."

"Who?"

"Jones Fabricating"


	9. Chapter 9

**I read somewhere that when you get stuck, you change the killer. Well, I just did that.**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Beckett and Castle excuse themselves from the meeting with the principles of the company and exit to the corridor where they meet up with Ryan and Esposito. Beckett tells the other two detectives about the rendezvous with the, evidently not so much grieving, widow. No wonder she was not concerned about getting a grief counselor to come by. She had someone else there to help her get past her mourning period.

Ryan asks "So who would be driving a company car. The three owners are all here in the conference room"

Castle responds "The father of these three" pointing at the room "It has to be him. If he turned the operation over to his children, it would not be unreasonable to assume that he still has some involvement in the business. Access to the company vehicles would be one of the things he still has. He probably still has keys to the building, so he could let himself in. He was in the business with his father, the founder, so he would know how to use the machinery and if he is playing around with the victim's wife, and got caught, he has motive and means to commit the murder."

Beckett turns to Ryan and Esposito, "Go pick up the dad and bring him in. Let's see how he explains his late night visits with the merry widow."

Beckett and Castle reenter the room and sit back down at the conference table.

Beckett starts the questioning "So, who has access to company cars?"

Janice answers "Well the three of us, the shop foreman, Jake Robbins, and our dad. He is still on the board of directors of the company"

Castle speaks up "So your dad is still involved in the operations of the company and is he personally active in assuring the health and profitability of the business?"

"Yes, Dad is very involved. He comes in two or three times a week and still helps in closing some of the sales. Mostly his old customers"

Beckett takes a slip of paper out of her folder and hands it over to Janice. "Whose license plate is this?"

Janice gets a strange look on her face "UH. That's our dad's. Why?"

"Just verifying some information. We will be having CSU come in and get DNA samples from everyone. This is to eliminate individuals. We will also get fingerprints."

Beckett's phone chimes with a message from the station. She reads it and tells the trio that they will probably need more information later and will be in touch. Beckett and Castle get up and head for the door. Once outside Beckett looks at Castle "The victim's car was located by GPS. It was in a short term parking lot at Kennedy. CSU is having it towed to the impound lot. It should be there by the time we arrive. But it's late today. They will probably start on it in the morning"

"Did they see anything inside the vehicle to help?"

"No. Nothing visible, but CSU will give it a through going over. Let's head back for the station. The boys should have the father there by the time we arrive"

Once again, on the trip back to the station, Castle reaches over for Kate. "Castle, don't you ever get tired of riding around with your arm stretched out in an uncomfortable position on my side of the car?"

"First, it is not uncomfortable. Second, it feels too good"

"Ok, you're being a little creepy. So! Do you think the dad looks good for this?"

"It's possible. He would know how to use the equipment. He had access to the building. He knew where the protective gear was kept so he could put it on to keep the victim's uh, body parts off of himself. Everything fits. Let's see what we find in the victim's car to support the theory. Why would the car be at the airport?"

"That's a good question"

As they exit the elevator onto the homicide floor, they see Esposito putting a man into interrogation room 2. Ryan sees the two coming and comments "We picked him up at home. It did not resist. Said he was happy to help in the case any way he could. So, he's all yours."

Beckett places her jacket on her chair. But before she turns to go into interrogation she hears the captain's stern voice call out "Detective Beckett. Can I see you?"

"Sir, we just brought in a person of interest on the 'flat' victim case. Can we do this afterwards?"

"Yes, but I need to have a very important conversation with you and Mr. Castle soon, very soon!"

Beckett walks toward the room where Castle is waiting at the door. "What did Gates want?"

"She said she needs to talk to you and me. By her tone, it didn't sound like it was going to be a very pleasant conversation"

"Do you think she knows?"

"It may be. With Javi constantly asking me about a boyfriend, I am sure she picked up on that. We will stay busy on this case then deal with it."

As the two enter the room Beckett starts up "Mr. Jones, I am Detective Beckett, this is Mr. Castle. Do you know why we asked you in today?"

"Well, I assume it has something to do with the body found at the plant yesterday"

"Yes, Mr. Jones. The body you are referring to was the late husband of the woman you spent the night with last night. You were seen leaving the widow's motel room this morning. And you were there yesterday when our detectives notified her that he was dead. How do you explain this?"

"I didn't kill him"

"Well, just you telling us that you didn't kill him is not enough proof. Can you tell us where you were between Friday Night and Monday morning?"

"Yes, my brother and his wife. I was at his home in Bridgeport Connecticut. We left Friday mid afternoon. We had a diner party Saturday night and I did not return to the city until Monday very early. I stayed with them. We were seen by several neighbors during the course of the weekend."

"So your where is your wife?"

"Well, I'm a widower. My wife passed away last year."

Detective Beckett is a taken back for a moment. "Sorry for your loss. But you could have driven back"

"Except, I did not take my car. My brother drove me. He keeps a place in the city and I rode with him up to Bridgeport and back Monday morning. I was many miles away all week end."

Beckett returns to her questioning "so what is the relationship with the victim's widow?"

"Uh. We have been seeing each other actually for several months. She comes with him on his trips and we have just...well been good friends"

"Yes! I would call that friends with benefits?"

"Well actually, her husband knew about the affair"

"Oh really? How do you know?"

"They had an agreement. He was seeing someone here. I don't know who, but he was involved with a woman here in the city."

Beckett says "Excuse me" and motions for Castle to follow her outside

They are joined in the corridor by Ryan and Esposito "Guys. Can you verify his alibi?" If he was out of town all week end, he is not our killer. Are we looking at the victim's wife?"

Castle answers" I don't think she could have killed him. She is not strong enough to pick up his body and put it into the machine. And she probably does not know how to use the equipment anyway. But whoever he was seeing might have had a jealous husband or boyfriend"

The four look into the window of the interrogation room contemplating their next move


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Wednesday Morning

Beckett has not even dropped her coat and bag at her desk when the phone rings with a call from CSU. They have finished processing the rental car. In the trunk they found the missing items from the fabrication plant. There was a face shield, rubberized full body coveralls and gloves. They were completely covered with blood from the victim. There was other DNA as well, but most of it was from employees of the company. All the employees whose DNA was present had used the coveralls recently There was one set of DNA, however, that was not in the system and did not belong to any employee.

They also found the date book from the victim. There was an appointment scheduled for Friday afternoon at 4:30 at Jones Fabricating. The comments just said "Meet JR"

Beckett is looking at the murder board when Castle comes in and hands Kate her morning kiss in the form of a very large cup of coffee. "Good morning detective" She can't help smiling at this. Even though this morning exercise has been their routine for almost five years, she is always glad to accept.

Beckett looks at the notes she took from CSU "Ok it looks like he was meeting someone with the initials JR. That is probably the shop foreman, Jake Robbins" Beckett turns and looks at Ryan and Esposito, who just walked up"Let's pick him up and have a little chat about his meeting with the victim"

Before they walk out Esposito turns and looks at Beckett "Oh, buy the way. I figured out who your boyfriend is." Beckett has a deer in the headlights look on her face "so I will not be asking about him any more." Javi looks over toward Castle, smiles, "See you later bro" then winks.

The two guys turn and head toward the elevator. Both seem to be totally pleased with their obvious detective skills. When the elevator door closes Beckett and Castle look toward each other. Castle smiles "well, I for one am glad that's over. Maybe Gates will not have near as much ammunition to use against us now"

Beckett nods her head and looks in the direction of the boss's office. She is not in yet this morning. "Ok! Let's get back to the case. We have found no one with motive to kill the victim. So far everyone likes the guy."

Castle is staring into the distance "what if it has something to do with what he sells? The machinery. Maybe that's the key."

"You mean a competitor?"

"Yeah. He may have got into someone else's pocket with his new and improved computerized machine. You know they said it would save time and money. Make more parts quicker. With a lower labor burden. OH! Wait. Someone is afraid for their job. They think the machine will replace them. You know we might need to look at some of the shop employees. Someone who would lose their job because a new machine replaced them"

Beckett looks at Castle and smiles "That type of outside the box thinking is why I keep you around"

"So now I know that is the only reason you keep me around here" with that Castle gets one of those cheeky grins

"Let's go back to the factory and find out you might be losing a job if a new machine is bought"

With that, they get up and head out Beckett calls Esposito and tells him the theory and that she and Castle will be questioning the owners while Ryan and Esposito will talk to JR

Once they arrive back at Jones Fabricating, they go inside and tell the receptionist to call the three siblings into the conference room. Once they are all settled, Beckett asks "You mentioned that you were considering purchasing the new machine that the victim was offering. If you bought one, who would lose their job?"

Gene, the manufacturing manager answers "actually, no one. The machine will replace an older less productive unit. The new machine will just do more work, produce more finished product in half the time. There still has to be someone running it. Yes, the company stands to make more profit. But we have our people on profit sharing. If the company makes more money, so do the employees. This is how we have kept this great team of production personnel. In fact we have never had a layoff here and we plan to keep it that way."

Well, this just blew up Castle's theory about someone losing their job. "So, no one had any issues with Mr. Dunlop?"

Janice speaks up "No, in fact everyone here enjoyed Jason being around. He would bring donuts in the morning or lunch some days. He would show us his new machines. Of course those of us in the office had no idea about what any of this stuff actually did, but the guys in the shop were all on board with the technology"

Beckett looks at her notes "OK someone said that he came by last week?"

Gene answered "Yes he was here on Tuesday morning. But we didn't see him again last week"

Beckett is referring to her notes. She remembers that the note on Dunlop's appointment book said Friday at 4:30 "did anyone here have a meeting scheduled with the victim on Friday?" Everyone shook their head no. "OK what time do you usually leave to in the afternoons?"

Janice answered "Fridays, we shut down at 3:00pm. Early weekend"

Beckett again refers to her notes about Dunlop's memo about JR at 4:30. OK, so no one was scheduled to be there Friday late, yet the appointment book shows he was meeting someone.

The receptionist knocks on the door of the conference room, opens the door "Excuse me Mrs. Richardson. The copier salesman is here and needs to get the contract signed for the new copy machine"

Janice says "pardon me. This will only take a minute." And she gets up to leave

Beckett excuses herself and she and Castle get up and step into the hall. "Castle, her married name is Richardson. What if she is the JR that our victim was meeting with?"

"If the shop closes at 3:00 on Friday and they met at 4:30. Maybe we need to look closer to home for a suspect."

Beckett and Castle re enter the conference room and sit back down at the table. When Janice comes back in they tell the two brothers that they are finished for now and that they can leave. Beckett turns to the sister "where were you Friday evening around 4:30?"

Janice turns red and she looks out the window "Why do you need to know?"

"You said the shop closes at 3:00 on Fridays. Our victim had a meeting here at 4:30 with someone with the initials of JR. We thought it was you foreman until we discovered your initials are also JR."

Janice Jones Richardson looks down at her hands, folds her fingers tightly around them selves "Yes! I was seeing him. My husband didn't understand me. We were not getting along for the last few months and Jason….well he seemed to understand and the last time he was in town we had diner and talked and well. You're a woman you know how it can be. The man you thought you loved stopped being that man. He was cold and uncaring and well Jason just took care of my needs"

Beckett is not exactly understanding. First off, too many times she had heard that story from wives about husbands, and husbands telling that story about wives and that was the reason they became a murderer. And secondly she has found a man who is looking out for each and every need she has. She firmly believes he will continue to do so.

"So, I guess your husband found out about the little affair and killed him?"

"No, Tommy, mu husband, left for a convention in Portland. I took him to the airport Friday morning. There is no way he would have known or even been able to do this. We were very discrete. We left here, had diner, then spent the night at the 'Four Corners' hotel in SOHO. I took him back here to his car Saturday morning."

"Whose credit card did you use to pay for the room?"

"We paid cash. That way, no one can track"

Beckett checks her notes, makes a few additional comments, and then closes her folder. "OK we will be revisiting this. Do not leave town. You might just consider getting a lawyer. It looks like you will be needing one"

Castle and Beckett get up and leave. As they head out to the car, Beckett calls Ryan and gives him the new information. Ryan responds with a piece of information of his own. "the shop foreman, told us that he could have sworn he saw the dad, Robert junior pulling into JFK airport Saturday around noon. But if he were in Connecticut that weekend, how could he be here in the city too?"

Castle suggests that they contact the airlines to see if he was on a shuttle flight Saturday. Ryan comments "already on it"

Back into the cruiser. Castle comments "why would the dad be back in town Saturday?"

"Unless he was here to kill someone?"


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Back at Beckett's desk, Rick and Kate sit facing the murder board. What are they missing? Who killed this man with such brutally and why? There are connections between almost everyone on the list.

Robert junior was sleeping with the victim's wife so he had motive. His daughter was sleeping with the victim. Her husband had reason to kill the victim for sleeping with his wife. Was there anyone that didn't have a reason to kill the victim?

So, the victim met with Janice for a little rendezvous Friday afternoon, after Janice had dropped her husband at the airport. So he was out of town and he could not have done it. Robert junior was in Connecticut with his brother. So there was no one here with means and motive to do this.

Beckett's phone rings with a call from the lab. "Beckett. OK Ready. What do you have? WHAT! Really! Ok! Thanks" she hangs the phone up. The three men are looking for an explanation of Beckett's shocked look. "The lab just got the final DNA results. The unknown DNA has familial match to both Peggy Dunlop and Robert Jones Junior. It is male and appears to be the natural offspring of these two."

Esposito looks over "So those two have evidently been going at this for a lot longer time than just recently?"

"It would appear so. But what are we dealing with? The DNA was found in the rental car and no where else but it appears to be secondary transfer. So it is not from direct contact. Something like if I touch Castle then I touch my desk. His DNA will appear on my desk from secondary transfer."

Ryan thinks 'yeah secondary transfer. I wonder how much Castle's secondary transfer there is if we were to test her desk?'

Castle speaks up "So how did it get there, who is this person and where are they now?"

Beckett answers "I think we get Peggy Dunlop in here and find out just what she has been up to. This is her and Robert's son. And where is this offspring?"

When the elevator doors open for Esposito and Ryan to head out to the hotel to pick up the widow and bring her in for questioning Captain Gates steps off. They exchange quick greetings then Gates looks toward the bullpen. "Detective Beckett! Mr. Castle! My office! NOW!"

Castle looks toward Beckett. They exchange a look of; Oh my gosh! We've been caught

"Yes sir, on our way"

Esposito and Ryan hear the command from Gates as the elevator doors close. Esposito looks at his partner"UH OH! You think she has figured it out? Are we going to loose Mom and Dad?"

"I hope not. First, these two deserve each other. They have danced around way too long and secondly, as a team, they have solved every case for the last six months. Without Castle, I don't think that there would be that 100% clearance. If we loose either of them or both, the closure rate drops to the pits. I think Gates know better than do something like that."

"Let's just hope she wanted something else or she will go easy on them. We need them together, not apart. By the way, how long do you think these two have been doing this?"

"I think it started at the suspension. She came back all happy with a light in her eyes. You remember when she went after Maddox, she told us Castle was off the team and she was obviously mad at him? Well, she came back way too happy. And he seemed pretty giddy himself."

"The day I found them at Smith's building, I overheard him say withed they had done something four years ago. Now it all makes sense. They were talking about wishing they connected back then."

Ryan smiles. "I am glad for them. Now, let's try to protect them from Gates"

"Agreed"

Ryan and Esposito go to the hotel and knock. This time when the door opens, Mrs. Dunlop is there and a younger man is sitting on the bed. "Good morning officers, please come in"

The two detectives step into the room

"This is my son Bobby. Bobby there are the two detectives investigating you father's murder. I'm sorry, I don't remember your names"

Both of the detectives immediately see the similarity in appearance of this young man and Robert Jones Jr. It is striking how much he looks like the senior Jones.

"I am detective Esposito this is my partner detective Ryan. We need you to come down to the station with us to fill in some information. And please we would like Bobby to come too"

The mother and son get into the cruiser and the four proceed to the station.

When they arrive, on the 4th floor and exit the elevator, they notice that Beckett and Castle are both still in the captain's office. They place the mother son pair into interrogation room one and ask them to wait and someone will be in shortly to question them.

Outside they move away from earshot of anyone else before Ryan speaks "I wonder what is going on. They have must have been in there for over an hour. That's how long we were gone"

"I'm not sure I want to know. Well, at least they are both still here. Beckett has not had to pack up her desk and leave. Yet! Anyway Castle is still in there too. They seem to be talking to someone on the phone."

"Ok. Maybe it is just something to do with the case and not the two of them"

"I hope so"

The captain sees the two other detectives standing near the break room. The door opens "Detectives Ryan, Esposito. My office. NOW!"


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

When the elevator doors open for Esposito and Ryan to head out to the hotel to pick up the widow and bring her in for questioning Captain Gates steps off. They exchange quick greetings then Gates looks toward the bullpen.

"Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle! My office! NOW!"

* * *

It is evident that something is getting ready to blow up in someone's face. Most likely that is going to be two someone's faces. Beckett and Castle.

The office door is barely closed when she starts up

"Well, you two. This is a fine situation you two have placed me and this department into. I cannot believe that this even happened and now I am the one who must deal with it publicly"

Beckett looks at Castle with panic in her eyes. "Sir, what are we talking about?"

"You know very well what I am talking about. We are talking about the relationship between you and Mr. Castle. That is what we are talking about. Don't act like you didn't know"

"But, Sir I can explain"

"Well you better have a really good explanation for this."

Gates turns her back to the pair momentarily and notices the entire floor looking toward the office listening carefully. Upon turning back Gates continues in a much reduced tone "For the last 18 months that I have been running this precinct I was under the understanding that the two of you were no more than co-workers and not in any type of personal relationship. Not seeing each other away from the station. Not dating each other and obviously not being more than a writer and his muse. Then I find out this is not what is really happening. I figure out that the two of you have been hiding your love affair from me all this time"

Castle speaks up first "Captain, I am afraid that I am at a loss as to what you are saying."

"I just finished reading your first books Mr. Castle! It does not take a writing genius or a crystal ball to see that the Nikki Heat stories are nothing more than you telling the world what is happening between you and detective Beckett. And that your story lines match cases that you have worked on together and the sex between Jameson Rook and Nikki Heat is nothing but you retelling the escapades that you two have experienced together as a couple!."

Beckett and Castle are a little taken back. She has come to the conclusion that Rick and Kate have actually been together for years not months.

"At this point I can only assume that Roy Montgomery was fully aware of what was happening between the two of you from the beginning. And he either turned his back or was a willing co-conspirator in this cover up. But now I am the one with a giant public relations problem to deal with. I cannot fire detective Beckett for dating a co worker especially since you are not actually an employee of the city. "

The captain takes a deep breath and continues her tirade on the pair "And you Mr. Castle as the writer of the stories…well I don't even know where to start with you. I can't fire you because you don't work for me. In fact you don't work at all as far as I can tell. If I ban you from the station, the media will have a field day or the mayor, the police chief, and commissioner will be all over me. It seems that the fictional detective, Nikki Heat, has become the model for the NYPD and everyone's favorite detective."

So I am caught between the proverbial rock and a hard place. So! Do either of you have a workable solution I can live with?"

Castle thinks for a brief moment "Sir, you might want to call the mayor and tell him about your concerns. I think he will be open to the situation and he might just have a solution himself. Or we could call the commissioner and see what he would like to see you do."

Captain Gates is irritated to say the least. She sits at her desk for brief moment before dialing the commissioner's number. When the assistant answers, Gates tells her that she needs to speak to the commissioner. The assistant tells her that the commissioner is tied up in a meeting and will have to call back tomorrow. Gates tells the lady that it is critical that she speak with him at once. But she is told that it is impossible today and he will return the call tomorrow.

At this point Castle speaks up "Robin, its Rick Castle. Is there anyway Allen can pick up for just a moment?"

"Oh, Mr. Castle let me put you thru to him"

"Thanks Robin"

Gates is visibility angry that Richard Castle was able to get immediately thru to the commissioner when she, a station captain, could not.

There is a click on the phone "hi, Rick, what's up? Are you ready to win more of my money at poker?"

"No Allen. Actually, I am in Captain Gates office at the 12th and she has a little problem with me and I am hoping we can work thru it without a lot of press coverage. Or maybe press is a good thing. "

"Oh Rick, did you go and take another police horse out for a joy ride without your clothes on?"

Gates is getting more irritated by the moment.

"Well, no Allen. It seems the captain found out that Detective Beckett and I are now, officially, a couple and she has a little issue with it"

"Well, Rick it's about time! We have had a betting pool at One PP as to when this was going to happen. So when did you two finally consummate this relationship? I need to find out if I won or not."

Beckett is sitting listening to the conversation not believing how many people were just waiting for her to open up and let Castle into her heart. She looks over to Gates and believes she can actually see smoke coming from her ears.

"Allen that is sort of the problem. Gates thinks that it happened when Roy Montgomery was here and he sanctioned us. The truth is we joined up during her suspension less than two months ago."

"Really? You two have been seeing each other all these years and just now made it official? That has to be a record. I honestly don't know anyone who has dated for that long without, you know, doing the deed, shall we say?"

Kate is looking down with a somewhat shy smile on her face. Castle thinks she actually is a little embarrassed by the conversation about her and Rick's personal lives.

"Well Allen back to the problem. The captain wants to throw the book at Kate and me. And oh, by the way, she is listening in on this conversation."

"Good afternoon captain. I know what a great tight ship you run over at the 12th. You must be proud of the citation that the mayor has placed in detective Beckett's file?"

"Uh yes sir" the captain replies.

"OK captain. Let's think about this for just one minute. He is not a police officer. He is not even a city employee, so if we enforce the rules about co workers dating in perfect context, then the rules do not apply to Castle. If we try enforcing the rules outside context, then they are up to interpretation. And as you know interpretation can take years to settle. So actually, I don't see any immediate issues. Do you captain?"

Gates answers after a moment to contemplate "No commissioner. If you look at it that way I must agree."

"Well then its settled. Mr. Castle is a civilian consultant with special access for research. Mr. Castle has been of some help in the closure rate of the station being what it is, Is that correct?"

"Yes sir"

"Then, with the popularity of the Nikki Heat character, the city and with your precinct closing cases so well we are all in a win, win situation. Don't you agree captain?"

Gates can only agree

The captain hangs up the phone "well Mr. Castle. Detective. We have seemed to have come to some agreement with the powers downtown about you two. Now we need to have some ground rules for here" pointing down "First off. No PDA at any time under any circumstance. That means hallway, elevator, break room, conference room, interrogation room, elevator and most certainly the bull pen. Understood?"

Both acknowledge with a verbal "yes sir"

"And PLEASE, no making out in the squad car. There are traffic cameras everywhere in this city and the last thing I need to see is someone from monitoring posting pictures of the two of you in a lip lock while waiting for the light to change"

"Yes Sir! Loud and Clear!"


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

When Ryan and Esposito finish putting Peggy Dunlop and her son in interrogation and come toward the captain's office, Gates motions for them to come inside.

"Gentlemen. I have a little announcement to make. I need your help with a situation concerning these two" pointing toward Castle and Beckett "it seems our two lovebirds here have finally opened up to each other and are now officially a couple. So I expect total co operation from everyone else in this station and especially you two with the fall out that will in all likely come from this"

Ryan and Esposito become worried that Gates is getting ready to rip both of them for not spilling the beans that they already knew.

But instead she continues "I have received, from downtown, official sanction that this relationship does not violate any rules of the department. Therefore we will continue to do our jobs as if nothing has changed. I have given them explicit instructions concerning public shows of affection. Specifically, there will be none in this station or on city property. So, if you know anything, or have concerns about this relationship, now is the time to say something"

Neither detective has actually personally seen any improper action nor do they have personal and proveable knowledge, so they both can honestly say no to the question.

"Great. So if any other employee around here tries to start up something. Tell them to see me. Other wise this relationship is official and I will personally tell you" she stops and looks to the couple,"congratulations! So let's go back to work and keep that 100% closure rate up"

As Castle and Beckett get up he reaches out his hand to the captain "Thank you sir. We will do our best to keep this case closure rate at the top in the city" Beckett agrees and they all four walk out the door. When they clear away from the boss' office, Ryan and Esposito both turn around. Esposito grabs Beckett and puts her into a giant bear hug. "Well! Finally! You two got your act together. I am so glad we are all done with all the swordplay between you two."

The two detectives give Castle a fist bump

Ryan chimes in first "and now we don't have to keep quiet about this anymore"

Castle and Beckett look at the two. "You know?"

Esposito answers first "of course we know. It's our jobs to know these things. We are detectives after all"

"OK guys, back to work. I see you brought the widow in. Who is the boy? He looks like he could be Robert Junior's son?"

Esposito answers "well, we believe he is the son of Robert Jones and Peggy Dunlop. He surely looks like Robert and the DNA found in the rental car suggests that that might be the case. We were just getting ready to question them when Gates brought us into her office."

"OK guys, let's separate them. I will take the mother into room two while you two talk to the boy in room one"

Beckett enters and tells the mother that she needs to interview her separately from the son and that he will move to another room with the other detectives. Ryan and Esposito escort the son to the next room.

Castle enters the room and sits down beside Beckett. "Mrs. Dunlop. We are getting very close to finding out who killed your husband. Is there any new information that you wish to provide to help us in this case?"

"No. I really don't know who did this or why."

"I have to ask. Is your son the natural child of Robert Jones?"

Peggy Dunlop looks down to the table and after a brief moment answers "Yes, he is. But please, he does not know this. I have kept it from him and my late husband."

"So he does not know his real father is Robert Jones?"

"No. He thinks that Jason was his dad. I want it to stay that way"

"Well this might just throw a kink in your plans. When we find out who killed Mr. Dunlop then this truth usually follows. Mr. Dunlop did not now that Bobby was Robert Jones's son?"

"No. Jason always thought that Bobby was his own son."

"Well, Mrs. Dunlop, it is obvious in looking at Bobby that he was Robert's son. He looks just like his real father"

"I know. Actually I named him Bobby in honor of his real father."

"Was this a long time affair?"

"No. I met Robert at a machine company convention in Las Vegas 18 years ago. Jason was working in the booth his company had set up. One night after the show floor closed, Jason took a group of customers out to a strip club. I got really mad at him because of this and we had a big fight. I was in the restaurant at the hotel when Robert came in. We had met earlier that day on the convention floor. He sat down with me and we got to talking. He told me that he and his wife were not getting along. You know the usual story. I explained that Jason had left with some other customers to go to a topless place and I was mad. On thing led to another and we spent that night together. A month later, I found out I was pregnant. Jason and I had been trying for years to have a baby, so when he found out I was pregnant, he was ecstatic. He always thought Bobby was his"

"So your late husband did not know about the affair with Mr. Jones?"

"What? NO! Why?"

"Did you know he was having an affair with a woman here in New York?"

"When was this happening?"

"He was with her Friday Night. She was in his appointment book. They spent the night in a motel. She took him back to his car Saturday morning"

"No, wait a minute. How could that be? He was supposed to be with me. We had reservations at 6:00 Friday at the steak house in the hotel?"

Beckett looks at her notes carefully then tells Mrs. Dunlop to sit tight and she gets up and leaves with Castle.

"Castle, something is not adding up. The appointment book has JR at 4:30. Janice Jones Richardson verifies that she was with Jason Friday night."

About that time Ryan walks over from the bull pen. "Hey, the airlines verify no one with any of the names we gave them flew anywhere over the weekend"

Esposito seeing the three outside in the corridor exits the interview room and joins them.

"Well our young man has something interesting to say. It seems that last month he was getting a physical and the doctor told his dad that there was something unusual in his blood work. He overhead his dad and the doctor talking about adoption. When they left the doctor's office, his dad was angry and would not talk about it."

Castle starts up "OK Dunlop finds out that the boy is not his real son. When he comes here to make a sale, runs into the real father"

Beckett "he sees the resemblance."

Castle "He confronts Robert."

Beckett "a fight breaks out"

Castle "Robert Junior kills Jason in a fit of rage"

Beckett "since Robert knows the equipment, he knows how to use the drop hammer to crush up the body."

Castle "we could check with private air charter services and see if Robert flew with any of them beck here Friday night"

"Let's go ask some additional questions of the wife"

The two reenter the interrogation room

Ryan and Esposito smile at each other "It's great to see mom and dad back at it"

Inside the interview room Beckett gets going "Mrs. Dunlop. What did you tell your husband when he asked about, who Bobby's real father was?"

Peggy turns crimson red. Her blood pressure goes thru the roof. "How did you know?"

"Never mind how we know. Stop lying! Did you tell him that Robert was Bobby's natural father?"

"Yes"

"What did he say?"

"He said he was coming here to get what Bobby had coming to him. He was planning to demand that Bobby get half the company since he was the son of Robert"

"Who was he going to go confront at the company?"

"Bobby's real father. You know? JR"


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

While Ryan, Esposito and three other detectives head over to Jones Fabricating to pick up everyone and bring them back to the station for questioning, Beckett and Castle sit looking at the murder board.

When Ryan and Esposito enter the front door the receptionist greets them with a smile. Ryan tells her that they need to see all the Joneses. She pages and all four, brothers, the sister and the dad all come up front. The dad looks a little worried since there are 5 detectives waiting in the lobby.

"Hello detectives, what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Jones, we need to ask a few more questions. We would like for all of you to come with us down to the station"

The team places all the Joneses into cruisers and they head back to the 12th

While Ryan and Esposito are our retrieving the Jones clan, Castle and Beckett are still going over various pieces of evidence. Ryan's desk phone rings and Beckett answers "12th precinct, detective Beckett. No he is out, can I take a message?" Beckett listens and jots down some notes "OK that is exactly the information we were needing. Thanks" and she hangs up the phone.

Castle looks over to Kate. She has that million watt smile on her face that she normally reserves for him. "we just solved this case"

In a few minutes the group of detectives enters the station and begins disbursing the 4 Jones family members.

Once the dad is taken to interview one and the daughter to room two and the two brothers are sent to wait in the lobby until they are questioned. Beckett pulls Ryan and Esposito to the side and shows them the notes she took from the phone call. They all now have smiles on their faces.

Beckett tells detectives Esposito and Ryan "let's go close this murder"

Beckett and Castle enter the interrogation room one while Ryan and Esposito enter room two to question the daughter.

"Mr. Jones, where were you Friday night and Saturday morning?"

"I told you. I was visiting with my brother and his family in Bridgeport"

"It would not have been too difficult for you to get back to the city. Short flight or even a charter would have brought you back to the city in short order."

"Well I was there with my brother. Several people saw me."

"Yes, you were there Friday afternoon and again Saturday afternoon. But Friday evening you were at the airport in Bridgeport where you chartered a plane. You have a private pilot's license, and you flew to New York. Killed Mr. Dunlop and then took his car, left it at the airport and flew back in the early hours of Saturday morning. How does that sound to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"We have copies of the flight plan you had to file. Copies of the charter contract. It seems you have rented planes from this company many times. They know you on sight. We have confirmation from airport tower that you were there. We know you could not have done this alone. Which one of your kids was involved?'

"I think I want my lawyer"

Castle and Beckett know they have to stop the questions for now, so Beckett closes the file in front of her and they get up to leave. "Mr. Jones. You are under arrest for the brutal murder of Jason Dunlop. We will find out everything that happened. When we get all the details, then the DA will be advised as to who co operated and who did not. You will be spending the rest of your life behind bars"

The two open the door. There is a uniformed officer standing by. He enters and handcuffs the prisoner. Beckett tells the officer to stay with the prisoner and they will be returning.

Outside in the hall, they see Ryan and Esposito standing looking into the room they just exited. "Did you get anything from the daughter?"

Esposito replies "No. She clammed up as soon as we said that we knew the her father flew in from Connecticut"

"OK. Let's get the two brothers into a room and see where they take us"

Ryan goes in and escorts the daughter out while Esposito brings the brothers in.

Castle and Beckett enter the room "We just arrested your father for murder. Who wants to fill in the blanks here?"

Bobby, the older brother jumps up "we didn't want to do this. Dad and sis went all Rambo on the guy. They accused him of extortion and blackmail. I tried to stop it but I was outnumbered"

Gene yells "Shut up. They don't know anything. They are bluffing"

Beckett looks at the pair "Bluffing? You think we are bluffing about the boy named Bobby Dunlop being your brother?"

"Yeah! Yeah! This guy comes into our business and when he sees the picture on the wall of all of us. Our Grandfather, father and the three of us. He goes crazy. Says that our dad fathered his kid and he wants a part of the company. We were not going to let him do that."

Beckett speaks up between the yelling "Bobby Dunlop is your half brother. DNA confirms it. So guess what? I bet there is not a court in the land that will deny his claim"

The two brothers suddenly get very calm. Robert III speaks first "You mean that the boy named Bobby was named for our dad, just like I was?"

"Yes. And now it looks like he may just end up with the entire company, not just a fair share like his dad wanted. Oh and by the way. Three individuals involved in a crime becomes A Rico Act, organized crime. So now we can really throw the book at you. You are all under arrest for the murder and conspiracy to commit murder. Have a nice day!"

Beckett and Castle exit the room while two uniforms enter to handcuff the two brothers.

In the hall, the daughter is already in handcuffs. She is asking why she is under arrest, she was not involved in the murder. "You are an accessory after the fact in lying to us and trying to cover it up"

The three detectives and one writer are all walking out toward the bull pen and smiling, captain Gates exits her office "Well it looks like from your smiles that we are still at 100%"

All four answer at the same time

"YES SIR"


End file.
